Like a Lioness
by Spelllesswonder29
Summary: She's lived in the forest her whole life with only occasional visits to Trufflehunter's to keep her sane. Until one day she heads over to Truff's for a visit and comes upon a Telmarine Prince in trouble. Enter adventure of a life time. Caspian/OC! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is the re-write! I thoroughly suggest you re-read this story. I added much much much more detail and I feel like its better now. Before I felt like it was a pile of poop. _**

**_I don't own anything that belongs to C.S. Lewis and I'm not making any kind of profit off this.  
_**

I groggily woke before dawn on this day for an important reason. I had lived off vegetables for the past week and now I needed meat. Trufflehunter got aggravated with me when I hunted near his home, but he fed the deer and it was so easy to just pick off one of the ones that frequently hung around his burrow. If I got there early enough and everything went smoothy he would never know. I say that now, but somehow he always knew.

Maybe I wouldn't even have to hunt one of his deer if he is awake. Trufflehunter almost always fed me when I went over there for a visit. I sometimes think he makes extra just in case I show up. He is a really sweet little badger.

I scrubbed the off dirt from the day before in the cold spring in the back of my warm cave before getting dressed in my skirt of the scrap materials I'd gathered and the leather vest that Glenstorm made for me when he was training me to fight with a sword. To some people, like Truffle, my cave would seem dirty and unkempt, but I was fond of the way it retained the heat from my fire in the winter and how it stayed cool in the summer. The childish pictures I'd drawn long ago still adorned the walls, making it seem more homey. Some were suppose to be Glenstorm and his family. While others were of people like me and lions that I'd dreamed about.

I was a little reluctant to leave my home and venture out into the cold, misty morning. My bed was probably still warm and I could return to it and slip back into my dreams until sometime around midday when it would be much warmer out. But a loud groan from my stomach stifled that idea. I stoked up the smoldering coals from last night until I had a small fire blazing in my self made fire pit and put my one pot filled with water on the grate that hung over it. That way it would be boiling when I got back.

I strapped on the two short swords that Glenstorm had made for me and grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows before stepping out into the chilly morning. The forest was still dark and it would be spooky if I didn't know it so well, but the sky was beginning to lighten into the pale blue of the time before the sunrise. A sunrise I was very much looking forward to for it would spell the end of this dreadful chill that was seeping into my limbs.

As I got closer to Truffle's I found my mouth watering with the hope that he had made some of his "world famous soup" and I wouldn't have to kill one of his cute deer, but I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the most peculiar sound. At any other time I would just assume that the sound of hoof beats would one of the centaurs wandering about, but this was just entirely too early for a visit from one of them. They were far to busy to be making calls this early in the morning. Unless something bad happened.

Turns out that I was right and it wasn't a centaur as a black horse came galloping past me just as I got to Truffle's clearing. I only knew one creature that rode horses...Telmarines. All semblance of cold was suddenly gone from me as my heat went into over drive and I sprinted to the tree that held Truffle's burrow. I had to make sure they hadn't found him even though I was still trying to work around what they were actually doing here. Their superstitions kept them from even passing the treeline so to find one this far in was usually unheard of.

Luckily when I got there I only say one Telmarine. From what I could tell he looked either dead or unconscious as he lay on his back a few yards from Truffle's front door. I slowly drew my swords and held my breath as I crept closer. Hopefully he was dead, because if he wasn't I would have to kill him . But as I got closer I saw that he was just a boy, not much older than my young age of seventeen. He was definitely Telmarine and unfortunately quite handsome. It will be a shame to see him die.

I place both swords in my right hand and reach down to see if he had a pulse, but I yelped and jumped back in surprise as he opened his eyes and quickly bolted upright. Not knowing how he would react to me, I quickly returned my extra sword to my left hand and held them out in a defensive battle stance, ready to defend myself if necessary, but the boy just looked at me. In the dim morning light his eyes looked black as they pierced mine, but what I found there was shocking. Fear. He was afraid. Of what I didn't have time to ask, because at that moment Nikabrik and Trumpkin came bursting out of Truff's house. Keeping my swords raised I looked back at them as they looked from me to the boy. Trumpkin suddenly rushed at the boy and for a split second I thought of stopping him because this boy was not armed, but he stopped suddenly by himself as he caught sight of something laying near the young man. I didn't have time to follow his gaze because more hoof beats could be heard and the sound of men yelling came with them. More Telmarines.

"Take care of him!" Trumpkin barked at me and motioned to the boy before he went charging into the forest towards the soldiers.

"No Trumpkin!" I shouted and followed after him, forgetting all about the Telmarine that was laying near Truffle's home. When I caught up to him he had taken a couple down, but one soldier had knocked him out and was riding off with him. The others stayed back probably to comb the area, but today was not there lucky day. My vision went white with rage as I charged the three men, knocking one over and running another through before he could even draw his sword. The blood that spilled from him looked black in the low light.

"Your first mistake was coming into these woods." I growled as I rushed another man who was staring at me in shock. He skill was nothing compared to mine and with a flick of my wrist his sword went flying and I stabbed my sword into the exposed area near his armpit twisting toward his lung. Then sent my other sword through his armor and into his heart, ending it quickly. I wrenched my swords from the man's carcass and turned to the last soldier to see him crawling backwards and away from me, his sward a few feet from his reaching distance. He had such fear in his eyes that I was forced to take pity on him. My mind was screaming that he didn't deserve it, but I just couldn't kill him in his exposed and unarmed state.

"Your second mistake was attacking my friend. I will let you live, but if you or any other Telmarine should return you will not be so lucky twice." With that he jumped up and ran off and I was left with the sharp pain of loosing my friend. I reached up to wipe the tears from my face and ended up smearing blood all over my cheeks, but the the tears would not stop. I stuffed my swords back into their sheaths and turned to go back to the clearing when I heard Nikabrik yell something. I ran over the hill with my heart in my throat and the fear that I might loose another friend, but stopped when I saw the boy throw his head back and blow a horn I didn't know he had. The loud sound resonated around me and through the still forest, spooking me a little. The wind seemed to pick up at ghostly howl from the horn until Nikabrik swiftly knocked the boy out and started barking orders for me to help him. Nikabrik stood over the young man with his dagger drawn and I knew he was about to kill this boy, but I couldn't bring myself to stop him. Because of this guy Trumpkin was gone and I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. Truffle's yell stopped Nikabrik instead. He must have been standing there the whole time, because I never heard his door open.

"No Nikabrik! Don't kill him!" Nikabrik looked at Truffle like he'd lost his mind, but he grudgingly put his dagger away. "You drag him in here Nikabrik and Aria you grabbed that horn and the boys things."

I didn't even stop the wonder why he wanted to spare this guy. My face was still hot from the tears that were spilling down it. This wasn't fair at all. I just wanted to gain a meal, but instead I lost friend.

* * *

The group of men gasped as I was pushed roughly into the room. The leader in the middle of the room started speaking, "You forget my Lords, Narnia used to be a savage land." This guy didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

They picked me up so I couldn't struggle as much and dropped me mercilessly in the middle of the room. The head guy walked up to me and continued his rant. "Fierce creatures roamed free."

I was caught up wondering about Nikabrik and Aria. Was I able to keep the soldiers away from them? Were they okay? Out of nowhere one of the soldiers in the chase stepped up beside me. He looked scared as he started stuttering out is words.

"Sh-she ambushed us." This grabbed my whole attention. Was he talking about Aria? "We were going to st-stay behind to look for Prince Caspian, but someone knocked me to the ground and when I was able to get back up she had already killed Alonzo. She quickly killed Rico. She was impossibly fast and fierce like a beast disguised as a young girl. She was no older than our Prince."

Oh yeah he was talking about Aria. She had always been faster than normal. "She said that coming into the wood was our first mistake and hurting her friends was our second." He looked extremely embarrassed to be telling how he'd been bested by a mere girl. "I got away, but she said that any Telmarine who came back into the forest would not be so lucky."

A low murmur went around the room. The men were talking now. Whispering about the new threat in the forest. This did not bode well for us.

I knew there was a reason I'd always liked her. "You see what I mean?" Miraz began again. "Much of our forefathers blood was shed to exterminate this vermin." He stopped pacing in front of me and looked down at me disgusted.

Your ugly too big guy.

"But while we've been here bickering amongst ourselves they've been breeding like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to strike!" As he said that last part he slapped me. I'm not gonna lie it hurt, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. I looked back up at him glad that he'd knocked the gag out of place.

"And you wonder why we don't like you." He acted as if I hadn't said anything. Typical.

"Well I intend to strike back even if I have to cut down the entire forest I assure you I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began."

I could only hope that Truff, Nik, and Aria knew what they had to do. And may Aslan be with them on their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so HUGE NEWS! I started the re-write on this story! I replaced chapter 1 with the re-written one, but y'all don't get a notice when I replace chapters so PLEASE go back and re-read it. I HIGHLY SUGGEST THIS. I added more detail and just wrote it better. I am giving you the first three chapters right away and then I'll give you the next ten chapters asap. I'll not go over a week without giving you one though.**_

_**I don't own any thing that C.S. Lewis owns and I'm not making any profit off this.**_

* * *

After me and Nikabrik got the young man on Truffle's undersized bed I was somehow left with the task of bandaging his head where Nik had knocked him out. Warm blood slowly trickled down the boy's forehead, much like the tears that continued to flow down my face. I sniffled and sniffed my way through cleaning the guy's wound and tying the bandage around his head while my tears dripped on his face. My heart was hurting too much to even be in awe at being in the same room with someone like me. I was the only human that anyone around here had seen since the old kings and queens who went for a ride one day and never came back. This boy looked just like any other Telmarine I'd ever seen and I could count them on one hand. They all had olive skin and dark hair and eyes. The Telmarine men I had encountered all had eyes full of hate, greed and suspicion, but I couldn't tell about this one. He looked somewhat peaceful in his forced slumber so I hadn't a clue if he would wake with the same mean look in his eyes that the others had. I sat there and studied him for another moment until my heart gave another painful tug at the thought of Trumpkin. I used the remaining bandages to clean my face off before standing up as much as I could in Truffle's burrow and went to sit at the little table with Nikabrik.

He didn't look as sad as me, but he definitely looked angry. Trufflehunter gave me a small smile as he sat a bowl of soup in front of me. The very soup I craved not so long ago. I took a moments to try and calm my nerves before taking a bite and blocking out everything around me. Nikabrik was complaining about his food again, but complaining seems to be all he does.

"I don't think I hit him hard enough."

"I don't think you needed to hit him at all." I shot at him. Nik just grated on my nerves sometimes.

"He's a Telmarine not some lost puppy. Trufflehunter you said you were gonna get rid of him."

"No I said I'd take care of him." Trufflehunter said frustrated. "We can't kill him now. Aria just bandaged his head."

"I've had enough of killing this morning thank you." I mumbled as I stirred my soup around and tried to force myself to eat it. Nikabrik looked at me incredulously, "How do you think his friends are treating their guest." I cringed as he said it and pushed the bowl away from me, giving up on any chance of getting it down. My appetite was completely gone now.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boys fault." Trumpkin said while cradling a bowl near the room that held our 'guest.' It didn't make it any easier I wanted to say, but I was interrupted as said guest burst out of his room and right into our presence, knocking the soup right out of Trufflehunter's hands. I jumped to my feet in surprise and almost hit my head on the low ceiling. Nikabrik blocked they boy's way as he went for the door, but I didn't expect Nik to draw his sword and start attacking the guy.

"Whoa, whoa Nikabrik!' I exclaimed, trying to diffuse the situation. No, we couldn't let him leave but we didn't have to attack him just yet. The guy grabbed the fire poker to defend himself when Nik started yelling, "I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance!"

"You know why we can't!" Truff was quick to respond.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." His voice was surprisingly low and smooth for being so young and even in my stressed mental state I found it pleasing to listen to.

"Yes Nik, calm down and wait a minute before you do anything brash." I held my hands out to try and get Nik to stop his attack.

Nikabrik was not as understanding as some of us. He looked from the guy to me and back.

"We can't let him go! He's seen us!" Nikabrik continued his advance successfully knocking the guy back onto the stairs. I stepped in front of the fallen young man to try and shield him from another attack but Trufflehunter's yell stopped Nikabrik.

"Enough Nikabrik!" Trufflehunter bellowed, startling us both, "or do I have to sit on your head again?" There was a visible grimace plastered on Nik's face. We were all quiet for a moment. Everyone looking between each other.

"And you! Look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup." I quickly bent to pick up the bowl for Truffle. I watched the boy watch us as I handed the bowl off to Trufflehunter. He looked beyond confused and maybe even a little scared, but I could understand that. What with a mean dwarf coming at you just after you woke up.

"What are you?" He stumbled over his words as he asked his question and I assume its because that's such a blatant and rude question. And anyway he should be able to tell. Its pretty obvious. Trufflehunter read my mind as he berated the boy for not knowing a badger when he saw one.

"No, no, I mean...you're Narnians." I just frowned at him.

"Well of course we are," I answered, "We're obviously not Telmarines." How dumb could this guy be.

"You're suppose to be extinct." He said in a matter of fact kind of tone. They thought we were all dead? Well I guess we have kind of been in hiding for a while. Nikabrik made a smart remark before sitting back down and Trufflehunter brought over some more soup for the boy. I quickly sat when I noticed that I was the only one left standing.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik snapped at Truffle.

"I am not a soldier. I am Prince Caspian. The tenth."

A Prince? We were holding THE Telmarine Prince captive? Could this day get any worse. There would probably be a search party being sent out as we spoke.

I think that Nikabrik was genuinely interested for the first time today. "What are you doing here?"

"And why were they chasing you?" I added.

Caspian looked down, obviously saddened by something as he said, "I was running away."

I exchanged a sad look with Trufflehunter. Nikabrik didn't look sad. Maybe a little sympathetic, but definitely not.

He didn't give us time to say anything because he continued after replacing the fire poker. "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."He leaned against the fireplace while telling us, total strangers, about his troubles.

"Oh...well that changes things." Truff said softly.

"Yeah...means we don't have to kill you ourselves."

What did he just say!

"Nikabrik! Why would you say such a thing?" I was being kind of hypocritical though, because the thought of having to kill him crossed my mind earlier. But to just lay it out like that in front of him was just plain rude.

I was surprised again as Caspian seemed to jump into action, he was looking at me with fire in his eyes. "No, he is right." He flew across the room and started throwing his things on.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked in a slight panic. Could we let him leave? Would he tell someone where we were?

"My uncle won't stop until I'm dead." Well then that's a different story. He probably wouldn't be speaking to any of his kins people anytime soon.

"But...you can't leave." Truff tried to reason with him, "you're meant to save us."

Caspian wasn't the only one throwing a confused look at Trufflehunter. I had no idea what he was talking about. A Telmarine prince is suppose to save us? From what?

"Don't you know what this is?" Trufflehunter paused to lift up the white horn that Caspian had blown earlier. "It summons the Kings and Queens of Old." Oh so this was Queen Susan's horn? Where on earth did he get it?

For a moment recognition and awe flashed across Caspian's face. So did he know the stories at all? I wanted to ask him, but he seemed pretty intent on leaving. He looked at me as if asking for forgiveness or something. Maybe he thought I knew what Trufflehunter was talking about with all this 'you're meant to save us...' nonsense and that I would be mad if he refused to help us.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot wait for them. My uncle's men will be looking for me as we speak." And with that he darted from the room and disappeared into the forest. The silence that followed was deafening, but we all continued to sit and stare at the door he just left from.

"Quickly Nikabrik grab your things. We're following him." Trufflehunter quickly began throwing things into a small pack. "Aria you don't have to come if you don't want, but I imagine you will."

He never even looked up at me while he spoke, but that is because he was right. I was coming with them and he knew I would. Maybe I would actually get to talk to this Caspian a little more and hopefully get Trumpkin back.

Oh how I love a good adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own anything that C.S. Lewis owns and I'm not making and profit off this._  
**

**Caspian's POV**

These creatures...these people were so persistent. And loud. I imagine that was the dwarf making all the noise. They'd been following me for a while now and I'd hoped they would give up, but alas I was disappointed.

**SNAP!**

"You're so loud Nikabrik!" The girl whispered.

That's it. I would not act like I was deaf anymore. I spun around and did not see them, but I knew they were there. "I can hear you."

The girl was the first to peek around the tree sheepishly. She was definitely strange looking young woman. In my land the women looked almost all the same with their dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. This girl was definitely tanned, but her skin was more golden in color. Her hair was the lightest I'd ever seen on anyone and the color of warm honey. But her eyes were the most shocking feature on her. They were such a light brown color that they looked almost like the color of the leaves in in autumn and they especially stood out in the sunlight that spilled through the forest canopy.

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." I tore my eyes from the young woman long enough to give the badger a skeptical look before turning and walking away from them. The forest floor was covering in ferns that I had to constantly step around, but at least there wasn't any other underbrush to speak of.

"Fine! Go then!" The small animal shouted. "See if the others will be as understanding!" I kept walking until she spoke.

"By others he means Narnians and he is right," I didn't turn around at the sound of her voice, even though I wanted to, "they won't be as understanding as us if a Telmarine walks into their midst. They usually attack first and ask questions later."

I wanted to wait for the kings and queens also and hopefully they got here soon, because fortune was not with me lately, I could not wait, even if their warnings were true. My uncle's men were hot on my trail and I couldn't let them catch me.

"Maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs."

I was pulled from my reverie. Not so much by fear, but curiosity.

"Minotaurs?" I turned back to the dwarf. "They're real?" I won't lie was a little apprehensive about coming face to face with a minotaur.

"And very bad tempered."

"Yeah, not to mention big."

"Huge."

"And smelly." I curiously looked at the girl for her funny statement and smiled when I saw the dwarf and badger glaring at her. She just look innocently at them.

"What we were explaining minotaurs and I had to add that in." I think they were trying to scare me, which had been working at first, but the girl had successfully lightened the mood and peaked my curiosity ten fold.

"What about Centaurs? Do they exist?" They were all walking with me now wading through the ferns in their own way. The badger and the girl moved soundlessly to my left and the dwarf not surprisingly made most of the noise. "The centaurs will probably fight on your side."

"They definitely will, Truff." The girl seemed excited about the topic. She turned to me, her golden eyes lit up and I was almost mesmerized by the pure mirth that danced in them.

"The centaurs are really a understanding race. They're not quick to judge and they're all really nice and-"

"Alright Aria! Don't talk his ear off." The dwarf complained. Another thing to add to the list of strange things about the girl. While her name was strange to me it was not unpleasant in the least. In my language Aria meant a beautiful and expressive verse of song.

"Yes they'll be on your side, but there's no telling what the others will do."

I stopped for a moment, wondering if I should ask my next question. Would it be a touchy subject with the Narnians if I asked about their ruler who had all but abandoned them. Aria stopped and looked at me curiously waiting for me to speak while the others kept walking.

"What about Aslan?"

My questions stopped Trufflehunter and the dwarf in their tracks. They passed a look of suspicion between them before turning to me. They looked at Aria to see her reaction to my question I assume, but she seemed unfazed and stood there waiting for them to answer. Maybe she didn't know that much about him.

"How do you know so much about us?" The dwarf asked suspiciously.

"Stories."

"Wait a minute." The badger interjected. "Your father told you stories about Narnia?"

"No, my professor, he..." I didn't want to talk about this. I didn't want them to see my emotion, the heartache and pain that still surfaced every time that someone brought up my father. Talking about him was still a sore spot and I would not discuss it with these creatures.

"Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking." I wanted to storm past them so that they knew a line had been crossed, but I knew deep down that they didn't know what they had done so I settled with briskly walking past them. I glanced at Aria as I passed and she just gave me curious and concerned look, but she didn't look away when our eyes met. She didn't seem ashamed to be curious. I would have been mad at her seemingly nosiness, if I wasn't so curious about her myself. I wasn't sure how much interaction she had with other people like her so maybe she just didn't know that it was impolite to stare. Not that I minded her staring at me.

I heard the badger sniffing the air and stopped as the dwarf asked him what it was.

"Human." He answered.

I turned in time to see the dwarf motion to me and Aria. "Them?"

"No." The badger answered turning and looking into the forest directly behind us, "Them."

My blood ran cold when I saw what held his attention. There was a whole line of my Uncle's soldiers with their crossbows ready for when they found me. I knew I'd been going too slow and these Narnians had slowed me down even further. All of a sudden they spotted us and without thinking I grabbed Aria's arm as Trufflehunter shouted for us to run and we bolted into the forest. Some men stopped to shoot at us, this I knew because arrows started to fly past us. I turned to see the soldiers gaining on us and Trufflehunter and the dwarf barely keeping up, but that glance was all it took to see the arrow fly right into Trufflehunter's back leg, a painful scream ripping from his throat. I stopped when Aria yanked her arm from me and began running to the badger's aid, but I couldn't let them go. These men were after me and I couldn't let them get hurt for me.

"Wait I'll go!" I shouted as I ran past them, giving them no choice.

As soon as I was at Trufflehunter's side he was shoving the horn into my hands.

"Take it. Go! It's more important than I am." I didn't listen to him. I shoved the horn into my belt and yanked the arrow from his leg. He cried out, but all I could do was apologize. "I'm sorry my friend."

I looked up as I prepared to pick him up to see a soldier stop and take aim at me. I thought that he was going to get the shot out, but suddenly he was tripped by an unknown force. A couple others followed, but not before one of them released a shot.

It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. The adrenaline in my system seemed to slow that arrow down to were I could count the seconds until it reached me, yet I couldn't command my body to move. I vaguely registered a sword being drawn, but I definitely registered it when Aria reached out and sliced the arrow right out of the air. I am sorry to say that I didn't have time to be amazed, because she quickly turned to me and helped me hoist Trufflehunter over my shoulder and we ran together with the men still chasing us.

I heard the cries from the men behind me, but dared not look back for fear they'd be on my heels. I dropped Trufflehunter into the dwarf's arms as soon as I reached him.

"Get him out of here." Aria was beside me, her short swords drawn and ready for battle, but I gave her a fierce look before commanding her to go. I would finish off the soldiers and if anybody else got hurt it would be me and me only.

Except when I faced the soldiers there was only one left and he was quickly brought down. How was this possible? I'm pretty sure there were eight Telmarine soldiers behind us and now none stood.

I would be answered soon enough though, because something was making its way through the ferns in my direction. I steadied myself and got ready for whatever it was, but I guess it wasn't enough, because when the creature flew from the bushes it knocked me flat on my back.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" Someone commanded as I tried to clear my blurry vision and regain the breath that was knocked from me. It returned quickly enough, but I must be seeing things.

There currently was a very large mouse on my chest, brandishing his tiny sword in my face. I sat there for a moment in shock. Surely this was not possible. I was just taken down by a mouse. But as I live and breath here one was, on my chest and threatening me.

"You are a mouse."

He let out a frustrated sigh. He must get that a lot.

"I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword."

He was going to be fair and let me arm myself before continuing. That surprised me in the greatest. I don't think I would have been so lucky had a Telmarine soldier taken me down. For a moment I was ashamed of my own people.

I glanced up at my sword and back to the mouse. I just wouldn't pick it up then he couldn't kill me.

"Uh...No thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man." He shouted at me.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" Saved by the badger.

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Why on earth did this dwarf want me dead so badly?

"No!" This time it was Aria who protested. My cheeks flushed as I realized she had just seen me taken down by a mouse. How embarrassing.

"He's the one who blew the horn."

"Then let him bring it forward." A new voice appeared. The mouse jumped off me and I stood to see four centaurs walking up to us slowly. Wow, they were much bigger than I'd imagined. Even though the different parts of their bodies were very noticeably separated there were still some equine features about their faces.

"Glenstorm!" Aria's face really lit up this time as she bounded over to the head centaur hugged him fiercely. Well as fiercely as you could hug a centaur I guess. She pulled away and quickly returned to my side. I wanted to dust myself off from laying on the ground, but I didn't dare take my eyes off the small band surrounding me.

"Glenstorm this is Caspian and he's here to help us." The centaurs looked at me skeptically.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Aria, but we will call a council at Dancing Lawn and whatever decision is reached there will be final." The centaur Aria hugged had a finality to his words that suggested that he was the leader of the group. Aria just frowned and nodded.

I dusted myself off while they got Trufflehunter situated on one of the back of one of the other centaurs and the mouse went to check that all the Telmarines were actually dead. Aria seemed normal around the centaurs. Not in the least bit strange when compared to the creatures who had obviously reared her in their ways. The idea that they would hold a council to what to do with me set me on edge and I don't think I was fully prepared for it. What if they're prejudice towards all Telmarines won out and they tried to kill me? I didn't run from my Uncle's blade to fall by the hand of creatures that weren't even suppose to exist.

"It can't be that bad, the council...Can it?" I leaned in and asked Aria after we'd set off towards either my doom or my salvation.

"I'm not sure. The hatred of the Telmarines has been passed down for generations ever since they started hunting us. I've never had any personal experience with them other than you and the ones chasing you and while they were a little unsavory at least you're all right." She grinned sheepishly at me. "I mean if there is one good Telmarine then who's to say there aren't more, right?"

"I never thanked you for helping me. So thank you. I owe you my life."

"Twice actually." She smiled holding up two fingers.

"Oh! The thing with the arrow! How did you do that?" Now that there was no immediate danger I could be in awe of her speed.

She just shrugged, "Well I just saw him pull the trigger and did the only thing I could. I didn't think I would actually hit it, but I had to try. I mean I couldn't just let the you get shot."

She was looking anywhere but at me, but I could still see the blush on her face. There was a few moments of silence and she turned to me and giggled.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She laughed more.

"No there's bits of fern in your hair." And without warning she stepped closer and started picking it out. I froze at her proximity, but relaxed as I focused on her face. Up close her eyes were even more lovely.

I have to say I was a little disappointed when she stepped away, but I felt a little of the weight lift from my shoulders. I was glad I would have Aria here to help me on my road that I could not see an end to.

Aria sped up slightly until she was right behind the last centaur. She turned to me and walked backward for a moment.

"I would do it again." She almost had to shout her words. What was she talking about?

"Do what?" I yelled back.

"Save your life." She smiled and with the turn of her heel she was lost within the centaurs.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here is the 4th chapter! I told you they'd be coming fast. I actually really like this chapter so there isn't that much changed. Just the beginning and the end. The last couple paragraphs are quite different so make sure you see them._**

**I own nothing that C.S. Lewis owns and I'm not making any profit off this.  
**

**Aria's POV**

Dancing Lawn was a somewhat peaceful place when you were the only one there. Peaceful, yes, but there was some kind of underlying something to it. Something just a little bit sinister hanging in the air and preventing you from relaxing entirely. Now that sinister nature was out in the open for all to see as Caspian stood in the middle of the clearing and the attending Narnians gathering on the surrounding rocks. I myself stood between Glenstorm and Windmane and tried not to seem nervous for Caspian.

He looked rightfully more nervous than me as he stood on his own in the middle of everybody while they shouted horrible things like "murderer" at him. How I wanted to go out there with him and yell at all these people! But I stayed put and clamped my mouth shut as I'd been told to do by Truff.

"All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik exclaimed. What was happening to Nikabrik? When did he become so mean?

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian spat back at him.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!"

I was a little hurt that Windmane spoke up, but I put it out of my mind as other people started yelling things at my new friend.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian and I had the same idea, but apparently we were the only ones with it. I saw no good reason to bombard him with these accusations when he came to us willingly to help us. I was getting more angry by the second and I wasn't sure how much longer I could obey Trufflehunter.

"Accountable..." and Nikabrik had to open his stupid mouth, "...and punishable." The prejudice of my people could not be quelled now that they had gotten worked up all thanks to Nikabrik. I was going to have words with him when this was over. On the other hand Reepicheep was not under orders from Truff so nothing stopped him when he entered the clearing and speaking his mind to Nik.

"Ha! That's rich coming from you, dwarf." Reepicheep proclaimed while drawing his tiny sword, "Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians."

I really really really disliked Nikabrik right now.

**Caspian's POV**

I didn't know what I was feeling at this point. I was angry because the people weren't listening to me, but I was scared also, because the dwarf had just suggested punishing me for something I did not do. Would everyone agree with him? Would I not make it past this night? I turned and looked at Aria who looked about ready to start fighting. She was one of the few people who had been nice to me since this started. I kind of wanted to know her better.

"Ha! That's rich coming from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" The little mouse swung his sword while he talked and pointing it at the dwarf. I didn't know a lot about the White Witch. Just that she had kept Narnia in a never ending winter and was a terror. I knew enough to know she was not good in the least.

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of the barbarians!"

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back." Trufflehunter was out here with us now.

"Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?"

There was an outcry from the people at the mention of Aslan. Especially because the topic was opposing their great leader.

Out of no where a growl ripped through the gathered people that silenced everyone instantly. I turned to see Aria stomping in my direction and everyone in the council was looking at her as if she was a ghost. There was definitely something going on with her.

"We are here to discuss taking back Narnia!" Aria's voice rang loud and clear through the shocked crowd. "What we are not her to do is to bicker about who fought with who in a war that ended ages ago!"

She stopped for a moment looked between the people. Whether for dramatic effect or not I did not know. She definitely didn't need the dramatic effect, because she had the people's attention.

"I know some of you have pre-existing loyalties, but now is not the time for sides. We are all Narnian's and we are in this together." Then she turned to me and placed her small hand on my shoulder. She gave me a reassuring smile before turning back to them.

"I believe that Caspian is here to help us. I think that if he was our enemy he would never have blown this horn."

She grabbed my hand which held the horn and raised it high for all to see. I blushed at the contact, but I liked the coolness of her hands on my skin. Her hands were smooth and not as callused as I would have expected. After all she did live in the woods and she was a sword fighter. Even my hands were slightly callused from learning to use the sword and I was a prince. I moved my eyes back to her face and saw that she noticed my blush, which made me blush even more, but so did she and she released my hand quickly.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well.." Trufflehunter spoke up, "...that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik cried. The people grew loud again and Aria looked ready to commit murder, but I jumped up. I had done enough listening and it was my time to speak and by God they would listen.

"Because I can help you." I spoke up. Some people yelled that it was a trick but a couple people hollered for me to be heard. Aria included those who shouted for them to let me speak.

"Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine!" I turned and looked at a panther that sat on a rock high above me. "Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true." A deep voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see Glenstorm walking around the clearing. He was huge close up and he commanded respect when he spoke. "The time is ripe. I watch the skies for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger." He looked down at Trufflehunter and back to me and Aria.

"Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. I think they are represented by Caspian, Son of Adam, and Aria, daughter of Narnia and they are here to offer us back our freedom."

I felt Aria shift beside me as she spoke, "Caspian is here with the proposal. I just stand by him and his cause." It seemed like it made her uncomfortable to be put in a position like that. Glenstorm had made her sound like an important character in our plan.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" A hyper squirrel fired the questions at us while skittering around on a tree branch.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals...or dwarves...or centaurs." I looked around the people with hope in my eyes. For the first time since I started this journey there was a ray of light on the depression that was the Narnian's. Well they would no longer be depressed.

"Here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together." I held up the horn as I spun and laid my eyes on Aria whose face had lit up again. "And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Aria's face was alight with hope and joy. She looked like she wanted to start cheering, but Glenstorm continued.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I..." He then drew a sword that only a centaur could wield, "...offer you our swords."

His sons followed suit and saluted me with their swords. Then the remaining people in around me did the same. Whether it was a sword or ax it was raised to me. I had done it. I had really won over these people. A people that my ancestors had tried so hard to kill out. Suddenly I felt the same way Aria did. I was going to lead these people and change history.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." Reepicheep spoke while bowing low. His mice soldiers behind him doing the same. I turned and looked at Aria hoping she would also join me, but as soon as I saw her face I knew that it was stupid of me to think she wouldn't go along. She opened her mouth to say something but Trufflehunter cut her off

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire."

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." I spoke loudly.

**Aria's POV**

It was late after supper I sat on my bed roll near one of the many fires, watching the people mill about, and just tried to unwind from all the excitement. There was one major thing different about the Narnians that swarmed around me. There was now a small flame of hope residing in each one of them. It was extremely small, but it was there, hidden away in all their other emotions. Fear for the worst. Excitement for the best. Anticipation of the unknown.

As I watched my eyes fell on Caspian who was at this moment walking around and introducing himself to everybody. He was the one from which the flame sprung. He had ignited this small spark of hope in us Narnians and even if we didn't reach our goal we still owed him a lot, for he was attempting something that none of us had attempted. Even though he was turning his back on his own people he was trying to do what was right by giving us back the thing we've been denied for over a many many years. Our freedom.

I was impressed how he acted years older than he actually was. Maybe all princes were like that from the responsibility they shouldered from a young age. I couldn't be sure as he was the only prince I'd ever met. I blushed immensely as I admitted to myself that he was greatly growing on me. I mean the fact that he was handsome was a given. Anyone could see his attractiveness. I mean how could you miss that olive skin and those dark eyes that looked as if they could see your very soul.

Oh yes he was handsome, but I was starting to see more to him. He was rising to a great challenge with grace and maturity that you would not normally see in someone as young as us. He was putting the needs of Narnia before his own and for that I had great respect for him.

As if he knew I was thinking about him the object of my musings turned and caught my eye. I felt myself blush and wanted to kick my stupid body for reacting and in a sense, telling on me. I looked away quickly hoping to study anything else but him, but he had started making his way over to me.

I was intently studying a small flower when he sat down next to me. I plastered a surprised look on my face and turned to him.

"Oh! Caspian, nice to see you. I figured you'd turned in for the night. After all it was a very exciting day for you." He saw through it and I groaned as he gave me a disbelieving look.

"Okay you caught me watching you. So what?" I huffed. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he was smirking, but he remained silent. I hated it when people did that. They sat there and looked at you like they knew exactly what you were thinking about, but they wanted to hear it from you no matter how embarrassing it was and it drove me crazy.

"What?" I asked frustrated. He'd caught me staring at him and now I was utterly embarrassed and didn't want him looking at me like that.

"What were you thinking?"

I was having none of that.

"I'm not telling. They were personal and that's why they're called thoughts. If they were meant to be heard they'd be called opinions." And to add to my childishness I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed lightly.

"I could command you to. I am a prince after all and I'm leading the Narnians now."

"HA! You could no sooner control the wind. I bow to no one." That was slick though. Nice try.

"Come on. Think of it as a conversation between two friends. What you _say_ to me will _stay_ with me."

He was grating on my nerves. I wanted to tell him to make him stop asking, but in doing so I would be embarrassing myself. But why did I think that he wouldn't stop until I told him.

"I was thinking that you're doing a very brave and selfless thing by helping us. You're giving up everything to give us back our freedom and I respect you greatly for that. I could not imagine anyone going about this situation better than you are doing now."I left out the part about me thinking him handsome. That really was none of his business. I wanted to hide my face so he couldn't see my blush. He'd seen me do it far more than I cared to admit.

On the way to Dancing Lawn, then when I defended him in front of everybody and twice just now. Ugh... I was turning into such a girl! I'd never been very girlie I guess. Well who has time to act like a girl when you have to hunt for your food everyday to survive. So maybe I was exaggerating a little. I'd had a little garden with all sorts of vegetables, but it was definitely tough sometimes. I peeked back at him and he was smiling warmly, but again he remained silent.

"What now?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just really glad you think so highly of me. Lord knows I need the confidence boost. It is a large task I have taken up."

"I know, but I think you'll do fine and I'll be here to help you." What did I just say? "We all will." I added quickly and looked away.

I felt him place his hand on my shoulder and I just sat for a moment liking the feeling of his touch before I turned to him with a questioning look.

"Thanks for believing in me. And thank you for running out into the clearing to defend me earlier. I was afraid we wouldn't be able to get back on topic."

"Hey what are friends for right? I mean if that's what you consider us. Friends?" I held out my hand to him and tried my hardest to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

"Definitely friends." He took my hand in his and shook it and there it lingered for a moment until he blushed and pulled his hand from mine and left a longing feeling in its wake.

**Caspian's POV**

After the awkward silence fell over us I searched frantically for something to break it and said the only thing that had been on my mind all evening.

"I noticed that the only person whose company you keep is Trufflehunter or the centaur. What about your family?" I expected her to close off maybe because I know I don't like it when people ask about my father, but she seemed unfazed by my question.

"Well I don't have any." She shrugged. "Glenstorm found me wandering the woods when I was little. He said I was wild and that I hissed at him and tried to bite him when he grabbed me. He wasn't affected because I looked like a mad kitten. I was too cute to be intimidating he always said." She smiled as if it was a fond memory and I guess if she had no family the day that she found one would make her happy to think about. "He kept me fed and clothed and taught me everything I know and when I got older I started hanging around Truff and the rest is history. So yes I have a family. Maybe not a traditional one, but still."

We both went back to watching the gathered people go about their business and there was silence between us until I bid her a good night and retired to my sleeping area, ready for a new day.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry this one took so long. I'm really busy right now and there was a good bit of detail to add. If you have a twitter and wanna hit me up or follow me the link is in my profile. I wanna thank you if you reviewed, faved, or alerted! You guys are awesome! Hope you like!_**

**I don't own anything that C.S. Lewis owns.  
**

**ARIA'S POV**

The forest was dark with the hour and the sun was far from rising. No birds sang or flitted from tree to tree to either mate or gather food. No squirrels ran around chattering and throwing nuts at us. The forest usually was still at this time of the night, right before it made its transition to morning. But all was not still this night. We were moving slowly through the woods. There weren't many of us now that we'd sent some to gather more soldiers.

We were to all meet at Aslan's How with any supplies we could get and right now we were about to hit the jackpot. There was a large caravan of weapons and armor at the ford in Beruna where the Telmarines were building their bridge over the river. Probably so that they might expand.

I spent all day watching the Telmarine soldiers from the treeline. Along with some other animals who could get much closer than I, we found a pattern in the guards shifts. The plan was to sneak in right after the night guard showed up. He will be full of his supper and itching for a nap so it was the perfect situation in which to creep up and knock him out. Caspian performed that job quite nicely. We had couple of hours until the next guard game to switch shifts so we had to move fast. Most of the weapons and supplies had to be lugged away by anyone with the strength to carry them until they got deep into the forest where our carts were.

It seemed like no time at all before our couple of hours were up and a raccoon came running over to alert us that the next guard was on his way. We made the hard decision to leave the rest of the much needed supplies and quickly and quietly made our way back to the woods, but I slowed when I noticed that Caspian was not with us. I spun in place, scanning the faces of all the ones who had been helping and to my dismay I didn't see the handsome prince anywhere. I turned and trained my eyes on the last cart of weapons that we left and spotted him. What on earth was he doing? I was torn between waiting for him to get caught or running to get him and possibly getting caught myself. Ugh, if I stayed here and he got caught I'd never forgive myself for not trying to save him.

With a huff I ran back to the cart to find him with his knife out and carving something into the wooden door on the covered carriage. We didn't have time for this nonsense.

"Come one you're gonna get caught!" I hissed as I grabbed his arm to pull him away, but he quickly pulled away from me.

"NO!" He snapped at me and I was a little scared of the anger in his eyes. "I have to do this." His voice softened, but only a little. I sighed and bounced on my feet anxiously as he finished scraping his message into the wood. The sound was killing my nerves as it was cutting through the otherwise quiet night, but it didn't take to long for him to finish and then I felt his warm sweaty hand grab my cold one and he was pulling me toward the treeline. We ran constantly for a little while before he slowed and we stopped to take a short break. I honestly wasn't that winded, but I couldn't fault him for being so. He was a prince after all and I was a little more...conditioned you might say. I listened over the sound of his breathing for any sign that we were being followed, but heard nothing but the sounds of an awakening forest.

It was still pretty dark, but everything was starting to take on that blueish tinge of dawn. I sat on a rock on a smaller rock across from him and studied him for a second before he finally looked at me.

"Didn't the centaur teach you that its impolite to stare?" He seemed frustrated at something, but I didn't let his words affect me and continued to watch the emotions run across his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite at you. I'm just really angry at my Uncle right now."

I just smiled reassuringly at him and said nothing. He didn't seem to like it when I probed him for information and I wasn't going to do anything to further agitate him.

"I had to let them know that it was me who helped steal the supplies." His anger dissipated and he stared at his feet while he spoke. "My Uncle thinks I'm weak and that he can just take what is rightfully mine. He has to know that I didn't just run away. That I'm standing up to him." Determination filled his features and stopped me from going to comfort him. He didn't need me telling him that he was worth more than ten of his Uncle and that he was doing the right thing. My smile had grown while he spoke and when he looked back up at me I felt like it would split my face in half. A reluctant smile broke on his face and I had a feeling that he was reading my thoughts about comforting him as his smile got bigger, but I jumped and my smile fell when we heard an alarm sound in the distance.

Caspian had a hold of my hand in an instant and pulled me from my seat before dragging me further into the woods away from the blaring alarm. And he didn't let go of my hand until we found our group.

The sun was making its way into the morning sky by the time we were back among the ranks of the centaurs and minotaurs. We were quiet for a while but I became antsy. I never got to talk to anybody but Truff and Trumpkin, but I did NOT want Caspian thinking that I talked to much. So I decided he could do the talking.

"What do you usually do this time of day?" He looked at me confused for a second before I spoke again.

"If you were in your normal routine what would you be doing right now?" He looked through the trees at the sun for a moment before turning back to me.

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping? That's awfully late to sleep don't you think." I would have been up hours ago and he would be sleeping?

"Well I am a prince you know." He grinned at me and butterfly's danced in my stomach. I blushed and looked back at the faun in front of me.

"I would be cleaning my catch from hunting, that is if I caught anything." I looked back at him, "Or I would be in my garden."

"Your life sounds peaceful. You can do what you want, when you want. Nobody telling you what to do all the time." He looked almost bitter.

"Its not always like that. I sometimes go without any food for a couple of days and have to live on what little my garden produces. Which isn't much. Sometimes Telmarine soldiers wander into the woods and catch you by surprise." I idly scratched the scar near my right eye remembering that day. Nothing overly bad happened. He just surprised me and almost took my eye out, but he was nothing that I couldn't handle.

"Hey I thought princes could do whatever they wanted." I changed the subject quickly so I didn't bring down the converstation.

"Well I still have responsibilities as the future king." Ah yes...that makes sense. "You know what I'll do when all this is over?"

"You mean after you become king and give us back our freedom?" I picked at him.

"Yes after that." He laughed, but quickly became serious. He lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side, out of the group of people. "When this is over I will make sure that you don't go without meals. No more hunting to eat for you."

I smiled. That was really sweet. He cared that I'd gone without food and I was suddenly extremely happy that I was here with him. Anywhere with him would have been fine with me. I wasn't so sure about the tingly feelings I was having, because I had never had them before, but I was sure it had something to do with Caspian. It felt like someone had let out butterfly's in my stomach when he smiled at me and when he touched me. Which he was doing now I might add. He had moved his hand from my arm up to my face and was lightly touching the scar near my eye. I must have been as red as a tomato I was blushing so much.

"And I'll make sure nobody hurts you again."

My heart was racing and it was so loud I was sure he could hear it. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled shyly and tried not to blush anymore than I already was.

**CRACK!**

A limb snapped in the woods and Caspian was instantly in front of me, sword drawn. I peeked over his shoulder to see what happened and we must have spotted the stranger at the same time. He was a boy slightly younger than me and Caspian. His sword was drawn and he was sneaking up on a minotaur that was carrying a particularly heavy load and would not be able to defend himself. I didn't know what this stranger wanted, but it did not look like he came peacefully.

Out of nowhere Caspian launched himself at the boy and they began fighting. The clashing of their swords alerted most of our group and we were soon surrounded by them, waiting to see what would happen. I ran closer just in time to see the boy backhand Caspian with the hilt of his sword, but it didn't faze him at all he just turned back and kept attacking. If I wasn't so nervous about Caspian getting hurt I would take this time to admire Caspian's skills.

Why is it that whenever I wanted to admire something about Caspian there was always something important going on?

Suddenly the boy twisted his sword and Caspian's went flying and Caspian had to jerk so far backward to avoid the boys swing that I was afraid he would fall right on his rear. The boy came back around with another swing which Caspian ducked and the sword implanted itself right into a tree. Caspian came back up and kicked the boy sending him flying backwards.

The next part was slow motion for me. Caspian turned to pull the sword out of the tree, but was unsuccessful and the boy had risen with a large rock in his hand. I quickly looked from the boy to Caspian and Caspian wasn't turning around. I made a quick decision to make myself a part of this fight and in a split second my swords were drawn and I had placed myself between this boy and Caspian. Not only did I not like him because he was going to attack one of my people, but he was going to hit Caspian when he wasn't looking. How underhanded was that?

Just as Caspian had said he wouldn't let any harm come to me, I would not let any come to him.

I don't know whether the sight of me stopped the boy or the piercing cry for us to stop did, but he stopped with the rock raised high. Shock was written plainly across his face as I glared at him, waiting for him to try and attack me but he slowly looked to his right. I followed his gaze to my left and there was a small girl. She was obviously distressed by the fighting and I hoped that she could talk some sense into this guy

The rest of our little band step forward menacingly, letting the boy know that they wouldn't tolerate him resisting. He had no choice but to stop and drop his weapon now. Which he did swiftly as he looked around in amazement. For what I had no idea.

Caspian got the sword from the tree and shoved me behind him and he pointed the sword at the stranger. The boys attention was back on us again, but mostly on Caspian.

"Prince Caspian?"

"Yes. And who are you?" Caspian asked suspiciously.

"PETER!" A girl yelled, but not the one that was already here. This was a new voice, an older voice, and the person it belonged to came running from around a boulder with another boy in tow. Who in were these people?

"High King Peter." Caspian breathed in disbelief. Wait a minute! These were the kings and queens.

But, but, but...they were children for Aslan's sake! And this 'High King Peter' definitely wasn't impressing me.

"I believe you called."

"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be older." Caspian admitted.

"If you like we could come back in a few years..." Peter said turning away.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just...you're not exactly what I expected." Caspian turned and looked at all the siblings to emphasize his point. Peter was obviously the oldest, but the youngest could be more than eleven years old.

"Neither are you." The younger boy spoke up and looked at me, but just as he said it someone rounded the boulder that I never thought I would see again.

"Trumpkin!" I all but yelled as I threw myself at my long time friend.

**~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~~CASPIAN~**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

I have to say I was surprised when I saw the dwarf that I had not seen since my first night on this journey, but not as surprised as Aria. I could only assume that they had been good friends, because she threw herself at him and gave him a fierce hug that he was begging her to ease up on.

"Oh Trumpkin I was so worried that those horrible Telmarines had killed you." Before he could even answer she turned to me. "No offense." I just smiled at her. Her caring for her friends impressed me. I found myself hoping she would be worried like that over me.

"Its alright Aria I'm fine. You have these folks here to thank for that. "

She turned to Peter, the glare she was throwing at him earlier was gone now. "Thank you so much for saving my friend." But her eyes didn't stay on him. She looked at each of the siblings in turn as she said it, thanking each of them with her statement. They younger one just nodded.

"It was no trouble at all." Our attention was pulled back to Peter as he smiled at Aria. A hot flame ignited in my chest and I recognized it quickly as jealousy. I found that I wanted Aria to turn her attention back to me, or to one of the girls, anybody but Peter. I was really pleased to see her give Trumpkin one last hug before coming and standing at my side again, a little closer than she normally did and her eyes did not land on Peter again.

* * *

**_I hope you like it! the next one won't take so long! Don't forget to review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Short I know, but there wasn't that much to add to this chapter. I liked it the way it was. The next one will be out really fast though. Hope you like!_**

**_Thanks to all the people who alerted, reviewed, and faved! You're the best!  
_**

**I own nothing that C.S. Lewis owns!**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

So here we were with our little rag tag group of Narnians, our past kings and queens, and a lone Telmarine. And the tension was high because apparently the last time the kings and queens were here half of our group were their enemies so I assumed it was quiet a shock to all of a sudden be working with them.

I still cannot believe how young they are. How did they rule the whole of Narnia when they were this young? I can barely take care of myself, much less a whole nation and I'm older than them.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trumpkin stepped up, defended most of our group. The younger boy, who must be Edmund, had been eying one of the minotaurs warily. Maybe he had some personal experience with the creatures that used to follow the White Witch, but my knowledge of the Kings and Queens was limited. I was pulled back on topic when Reepicheep hollered something and then started suggesting terms to better describe a knight of Narnia. I'm not sure what Lucy called him, but it must have been cute. I'd always thought he was a cute little mouse, but I would never underestimate him.

"Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

I quickly glanced at Caspian to see if he caught that underlying insult. His pursed lips and angry eyes told me he had. Peter didn't know what he was talking about. Caspian was great with a sword. Well from what I'd seen, which was only this fight. But how rude was this guy going to get? I had a feeling I wasn't going to get along with the High King at all.

"- I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire."

I couldn't help but fell a little cheated. We do all the hard work and here comes these guys and they just resume their titles. I mean they proved themselves to be worthy to the people who live thirteen hundred years ago. I see no proof of their greatness.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter turned and gave a pointed look at Caspian. I stayed right where I was at Caspian's side and tried my hardest to look intimidating. I didn't need the High King thinking I was some softy. After all I _was_ still a little sore at him for trying to bash Caspian with a rock when he wasn't looking.

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian quipped and I could no longer concentrate on looking intimidating. I now had to try hard to not smile at Caspian's comment. Yeah take that Peter for the insult earlier. Peter snatched his sword from Caspian I think I might have smiled just a little, because Peter's eyes were suddenly on me. He seemed mad that I smiled, probably because he knew why I did it, but I really didn't care. I wasn't trying to impress anybody, except maybe Caspian.

He sent a frustrated look towards Susan and then he turned and stalked off. To my surprise Caspian place his hand on my back and led me with him while he followed Peter. I looked behind us and the others were following.

What was this some kind of unwritten rule that when the king stops talking and walks away we have to follow him? We quickly joined ranks with Glenstorm and introductions were made.

"I am what you could call the general of our small army. My name is Glenstorm, your highness." He bowed his head to Peter. Trumpkin went to join Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, Caspian gave me a small smile before heading to the front of the group to talk to Peter. I was left with Lucy by my side. We trudged behind Nik, Truff, and Trumpkin while they talked about the newcomers.

"Hello there." She greeted me cheerfully, "I'm Lucy." She was so young and innocent. I still couldn't process the fact that she was a queen.

"I'm Aria. Did it take you long to find us?" I questioned her.

"Not too long. We got a little lost. You see the last time we were here it was easier to cross the river. No gorges or soldiers blocking our path." I saw what she meant. The river was near impossible to get across with the soldiers at the ford in Beruna and the steep cliffs in other parts.

After that we remained quiet and I tried to listen to what was being said between Caspian and Peter, but they were too far ahead of me. I excused myself and began walking slightly faster until I was next to Trumpkin. He must have seen the look of concentration on my face as I tried to hear from my near distance.

"What are you doing?" He questioned me. I looked down to him and noticed that Nik and Truff were also looking at me with questioning looks.

"Shh...I'm trying to hear." I said pointing to Caspian and Peter.

They all looked at Caspian and then back at me.

"You're so nosy Aria." Nik commented.

"Am not!" I defended myself. I wasn't nosy I just wanted to know what was going on. "I like the be kept in the loop."

"So that would make you...nosy." Trumpkin said with a laugh.

"Oh hush." I left them and quietly crept forward. Creeping wasn't so easy when you also had to keep up with someone walking.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Nikabrik called after me and for a second I thought Caspian would hear, but whatever they were talking about had their full attention, because they didn't even stop.

"Well, it's good if you have troops, but we need some fortifications. Somewhere to train."

That's it? That's all they were talking about? I mean I guess that's important in our current situation, but the way they were hunched over and whispering I thought it would be more interesting than that.

Did I really want to hear what they were saying? I mean was it that or did I just want to be around Caspian? I'll admit I found myself thinking about him often, but why.

_Well he is really handsome._

I know that, but that's not the only reason I was thinking about him. He was really nice to me and he had shown me real kindness when he'd promised to take care of me. Well not take care of me, but make sure I didn't get hurt.

_But you were thinking about him before that little display._

So what? I must just be lonely. I never had someone like me to talk to.

_You're not lonely now and with all the people surrounding you the only one you want to talk to is Caspian._

Oh stop talking brain. Who said you had an opinion?

_You like him. It's as simple as that and the sooner you accept it the sooner you can act on it._

Uh no...that's were you are wrong, brain. Caspian may be extremely handsome, sweet, brave, dashing...sigh...but I DON'T like him!

_Whats with that long description then, huh?_

Oh forget it! I'm not arguing with myself. I must be crazy.

That might have been weird, but in all actuality it didn't surprise me. I have conversations with myself quite often. Like I said, I have no one to talk to!

Luckily I was pulled from my thoughts when Lucy gasped and ran past me. For the first time I looked at my surroundings and saw the opening in the trees where a field lay beyond with a large structure of stone and trees.

Aslan's How.

I stepped up between Caspian and Peter as we all emerged from the woods. There was a war brewing on the horizon, but you wouldn't know just buy looking around. The sun was out and there was a cool breeze filtering through the trees and out into the large field that stood in front of us. In said field stood a great stone pyramid long since covering in wandering vines and small trees. This was the resting place of the stone table that Aslan had died upon only to rise back up and defeat the White Witch. I'd never been here, but I knew of it. All Narnians did.

I wanted to run ahead of everyone into the tall grass of the field as the birds sang and the wind blew. It was such a beautiful day that it was hard to be in a bad mood, but it was nothing that a promise of war couldn't handle. Lucy, Susan, and Edmund had stepped up in front of me while I stood there and observed the sight before me and I was now standing next to Caspian and behind the four siblings. They had a thing for formality it seemed as they walked side by side up to the entrance to the How.

Caspian just smile reassuringly at me as we followed them.

* * *

**_Really hope you like! Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its been a while and I'm sorry. These chapters are already written, I'm just going over and fixing and re-writing some things. My life has just been kind of hectic lately. The next chapters will be updated more regularly I promise. Thanks to all the loyal readers who have stuck with me and continued to read this. I really really really appreciate you.**

**Sara212, Destar91, white witch, thrufirewithoutaburn, WhisperInTheRain, FelipeMarcusThomas, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, aireagle92, UnperfectButLovingIt, xxxxInu girlxx93839, anani, BakaBlack13, Mango To The Max, Neon Knightly, GinniBell, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX, TheatreAddict, MissLizziebeth, Kasuka-chan, Shadow'sMelody, MasonJ, FireGoddness, Caschick23, ivory-sword, lolagurll124, hossa, EnJay, babygurl1944, Sam, Hiding in the Shadow, SerenityMoonlight, GabbyLeighC, The-Dark-Divine, EverlastingWonderland, Enyara, GabbyLeigh, Imi, TheNotedMusician, shariena, NellyLove, Chantelle Cullen, edwardcapsiansniiki, Luv2theSis21, Caspian's princess, Rhythmic5...**

** You guys rock! If I missed you just say so in the review and I'll mention you specially in the next chap! Enjoy!**

******_I don't own anything that belongs to C.S. Lewis and I'm not making any kind of profit off this._**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I felt kind of silly walking into the How with the centaurs lining our path. There was no need for this grand entrance. There were things that needed to be done and here was half of our forces congratulating the return of our long lost royal family. I don't know why I felt so angry toward them. Maybe I just had a problem with authority. I never had a problem with Caspian, but he didn't boss me around. These people better not think they're going to.

I looked around the How in surprise, amazed at all the people that had been gathered while we were gone. All sorts of creatures were busy doing something, whether sharpening a blade or making arrows.

I stopped next to Caspian and listened while he talked to Peter. The other siblings had wandered off, looking around the How and began making themselves comfortable in the unfamiliar location.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible."

We all continued looking around until Susan called Peter from the other side of the room.

"Peter. You may want to see this."

We followed her and I wondered what was so important. When we got into the passage way I immediately saw the drawings on the wall. It was impossible to miss them, they covered the whole surface. Most of them were the siblings and things they had done. The one that caught my eye was the faun. He was standing next to something that looked like a post sticking out of the ground and holding something I didn't recognize above his head. I examined this one before Caspian came up next to me and I turned my attention the royalty.

"It's us."

"What is this place?" Lucy looked at me when she asked her question.

"You don't know?" Caspian spoke up. Caspian's face was so handsome when he asked them that. Like he was excited to know something they did not.

I grabbed for the the torch off the wall and he happened to also at the same time and he ended up placing his hand over mine, which held the torch. I stopped in my place at his touch. I got that same tingly feeling from when he blew the horn, but this was concentrated in one area so it was more intense. His eyes pierced mine as his hand moved over mine and grabbed the torch, pulling it from its place and my grasp. I swear I saw him give me a small smile before he placed his other hand on the small of my back and lead me in front of him.

For some reason I got like this when there was physical contact between us. I didn't know what to do so I froze. I really didn't want him to know that his touch affected me that much, but like I said I froze.

The others watched us strangely as we passed them and I fell in line between Caspian and Peter, but Caspian's hand never moved from my back. Thank god there wasn't a lot of light down here and no one could see how red I was.

We turned the corner and quickly entered a large room, but I couldn't see a thing. Peter and the others kept walking while Caspian led off to the left a little. I quickly followed him, missing the warmth on my back. I wanted to see what he was doing so I stepped up slightly when he extended the torch, but he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back as the torch touched some liquid that ignited all the way around the room. I suddenly felt too hot and I don't know if it was from the fire, the blood rushing to my face, or Caspian's body heat which I was now getting in full blast, seeing as my back was pressed against him.

I looked up at him and he was as red as I felt. He quickly released me and we turned to the others and thank Aslan they hadn't been watching. I was already embarrassed from a few moments ago.

As the fire spread I could make out the carvings on the walls and the broken stone table. The embarrassment was suddenly gone from me and I was left with cold emptiness. I stepped forward next to Lucy and lay my hand on the table next to hers while I stared up at the carving of Aslan. I had never met this creature. I mean how could I? He left right after these guys. I had never been that passionate in the beliefs of my people, but as I stood here in this place where Aslan had been once I was filled with this great sadness and I couldn't understand why.

The fire made the carving of Aslan appear to be moving and I found myself longing to be in his presence. I imagine this feeling being the same as a child wanting their mother or father when they were sick or had some overwhelming feeling or problem they couldn't take care of. The only people I'd felt like this towards were Windmane and Glenstorm, because they practically were my parents.

Lucy turned and looked at me with the same sad look that must have covered my face and then she turned to Susan.

"He must know what he's doing?"

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said stepping forward.

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

Despite how gloomy these caves felt the day was still young and Peter and Edmund had rounded up a group to begin going over basic fighting techniques. Everyone had gone their separate ways when we exited the table room and I wasn't sure where Aria had gone off to. She seemed pretty upset while examining the carving of Aslan so I left her alone. I could only guess she went outside to collect herself. She seemed kind of on edge since we got into this construct so maybe she didn't like tight places. I wasn't going to go looking for her though until I could get over my embarrassment from earlier.

Grabbing her hand had been an accident, not that I minded the contact, but still I didn't do it on purpose. Now, grabbing her and pulling her to me when I lit the oil was another thing entirely. Other than the obvious reason that I didn't want her getting burned I don't know why I did it. I definitely didn't mind having her close to me, I liked it actually, but what compelled me to do that was the question. I had no evidence that she liked or even approved of how I was acting towards her, but I couldn't help it. She hasn't left my mind. My pride had been hurt a little when she jumped between me and Peter, but I was glad she was willing to risk her life for me. When I thought of it, it made my spirits soar, but it troubled me at the same time. I did not want her getting hurt because of me. In the short time I'd known her I was becoming more and more protective of her. Especially when Peter was in the same room. I don't know why, seeing as she hadn't shown him a bit of attention since thanking him for her friends life, but I still felt like protective.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the very object of them entered the room. My heart stopped when I saw her.

She was limping slightly and there was red blood staining her golden hair and running down her right arm. I dropped the sword I was examining and rushed over to her followed by the Pevensies. Aria held her uninjured arm up to try and stop us.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She assured us, but I didn't listen. I took her swords from her which she resisted, threw her good arm around my shoulder and practically carried her to the closest place for her to sit. "I need a healer." I barked to no one in particular.

"What happened?" I asked even though it sounded more like a demand, but I didn't care. I was worried sick and enraged at the same time. I wanted to know who had done this to her.

"I was in the woods trying to get some fresh air because I don't really like this place. I feel as if I'm in a graveyard while I'm here you know." She was stalling, but somehow I found the patience to let her get it out however she needed to.

"I've been spacing out too much lately, because I didn't even hear the soldier before he got too close." So it was a Telmarine soldier. When she finished her story I was going into the woods to find him and rip him to pieces.

"I didn't block in time and he slashed my arm and then the bastard tried to punch me, but I ducked so his gauntlet cut my head." She reached up to touch her bloodied hair. "That's how this happened."

By now the healer had arrived and was cleaning the wound on her arm.

"I had to kill him. He saw where I'd come from. He would have reported our location." She looked like she was pleading me for forgiveness and I didn't understand why. Even if our location wasn't a secret I would have killed him for harming her. I was mad at myself for not being there. I should have gone to find her instead of hiding in my embarrassment.

"I'm afraid it was all for nothing though." She looked even more upset now. She was looking at everyone as if we would yell at her for something. She looked like she might cry any minute. I was surprised by what she said next.

"When he doesn't return they're going to come looking for him and they're going to find us...and it's all my fault. If only I had been paying attention." She was looking at her feet as I took her hand in mine and opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by Peter.

"It's not your fault." He said placing his hand on the shoulder of her injured arm. She winced a little and I wanted to break his hand. "You couldn't just let him kill you."

"We're not mad at you." Lucy spoke up.

Aria's face lit up slightly at their words and luckily the healer was done cleaning and bandaging her wounds. We watched as the others slowly made their way back to whatever they were doing and me and Aria were left there still holding hands. We both looked at our interlocked finger and I quickly tried to pull away, but she held fast. I looked into her eyes in shock. She wanted to hold my hand? She must just be shaken up. Yeah that was it. She blushed furiously and looked back at our hands. I wondered if maybe, just maybe she was feeling the same way I was. I liked holding her hand. I liked being around her and touching her and talking to her. I was furious when harm came to her and I did NOT like it when she received ANY kind of attention from Peter. Yeah she was definitely more than a friend to me, but I couldn't quiet place what it was. I hadn't know her long enough for love. Could I? Still I had been so scared when she limped up to me. I wanted to burn the whole forest down to find the man that did this to her. I was happy that he was dead, but dissatisfied that I hadn't been the one to kill him.

She looked back into my eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and quickly stood up and pulled her hand from mine. I almost reached out to take hers back, but I caught myself.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a while." She didn't give me time offer help, before she began limping away.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I woke to Truff shaking me.

"Get up quickly." I sensed the urgency in his voice and stood up quickly. "A scout found us this morning. Peter has called a council in the table room. We must hurry."

"I'll meet you there." He left and I stripped quickly and threw on a dress that Susan had given me. It was a dark green and slightly big on me, but it did the job. I had gotten up in the middle of the night and bathed in a spring that flowed down in the catacombs and believe me I was glad to be rid of the dirt and blood that had covered me. I slept on wet hair so it was crazy and tangled, but there was nothing I could do with my golden mane except run my fingers through it a couple of times, strap my swords to my sides, and then head out.

I burst in the room while Peter was talking.

"It's only a matter of time."

Peter was of course in the center of the room with everyone gathered around him in a loose circle. I blushed fiercely when Peter stopped talking and everyone turned and looked at me. I muttered a quick 'sorry' and made my way over to Caspian. I sat on the corner of the stone table closest to him.

"Miraz's men and war machine are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

What exactly was he getting to here?

"What do you propose we do, your Majesty?" Reepicheep questioned.

"We need to get ready for it."

"To start planning for-"

Peter and Caspian spoke at the same time when Reepicheep had asked 'his majesty.' Tension quickly filled the room. Caspian still had not gotten used to Peter being in charge. They turned and stared at each other for a moment before Caspian backed down and looked at me. I gave him a quick smile and shrugged my shoulders wishing he could read my mind, because I think he should be the one in charge.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Oh goodness...Peter was mad. Attack the Telmarine castle?

"That's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian snapped. He was right though. That was a crazy idea.

"There's always a first time."

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin spoke up.

"Trumpkin?" I hissed giving him a look. Don't take their side! I wanted to yell, but we were all on the same side and we could not become divided or we would never win.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan stepped up beside Caspian and gave him a look that I'm not so sure I liked. His eyes didn't linger on her like hers did on him. I felt the hot flames of jealously blast through me, but I pushed them back. Now was not the time.

Peter looked scandalized that his own sister had taken Caspian's side on this.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter spoke up. I knew that would be his answer. Truff wasn't a fighter. He was passionate in the cause, but he was brains not brawn.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here," I don't think Peter does, but I'm biased aren't I, "but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said from his seat.

"We could collect nuts!" It was that hyper squirrel again.

"Yes! And throw then at the Telmarines." Reepicheep exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "Shut up! I think you know where I stand, sire." Reepicheep regarded Peter who slowly looked around the room before stopping at Glenstorm.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

No! This couldn't be happening. I decided it was time to speak up.

"No Glenstorm! Say no." I jumped up beside Peter. "Peter I'm begging you. Think this through. Nothing good is going to come from this. Think about it, you want us to attack a fully armed castle. It's madness." He looked back at Glenstorm without even acknowledging that I spoke.

"I can handle the guards or die trying, my liege." Glenstorm bowed to him slightly. My heart fell. This wasn't going to end well I just knew it.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked it! The next is coming soon! Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Uber short I know, but the next is coming soon!_**

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

So the plan was set. And what a stupid plan it was. Every bone in my body knew that it was a bad idea, but unfortunately none of us could get it through Peter's thick skull. I really thought that Aria was going to convince Peter to change his mind. If she asked something from me in that way I would give her anything she wanted. But Peter's mind was set and he didn't fall victim to Aria's alluring eyes. I was happy of that fact.

As everyone slowly filtered out of the room to get ready for tonight, me and Aria remained. She had resumed her seat on the table and was looking at the carving of Aslan longingly. I understood that look when it came from Lucy. She had know Aslan personally and was able to actually miss him, but Aria never knew the great Lion so how could she miss someone she never met. I took her word when she told me that she didn't know about why people looked at her at the mention of Aslan. But could there be more to it? Somehow she was connected to the Lion and I wanted to know how. I would talk to Trufflehunter later.

I had to take care of something first and Aria was not going to like it.

"Aria..." She turned to me and I saw her eyes light up a little. That made me happy that she was pleased to see me.

"Um...I have to ask you for a favor." She didn't say anything as I walked up to her and lightly placed my hand on her knee. I looked up to see her reaction, but she was just blushing.

"I would prefer if you didn't come with us on the raid tonight." Her face fell and she looked mad for a moment, but it turned into irritated quickly.

"No, I'm going. I can help and you know I can." Her voice was flat. No questioning in it at all, but I had to argue.

"It's going to be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. You never know how this is going to turn out."

She quickly pushed my hand away and slid off the table.

"So what if its dangerous. I can handle myself. You don't see Peter asking Susan not to go and I'm just as good, if not better, of a fighter than she is. I'm going Caspian and you can't make me stay." Her amber eyes now blazing into mine as she looked up at me with a look of determination on her face. It was frustrating how stubborn she was being. I just wanted her to be safe. She took advantage of my silence.

"I don't mean to sound like a little kid here, but if Susan can go then why can't I? Why do you have such a problem with me going?"

"Because I don't care about Susan the way I care about you!"

**Aria's POV**

The anger flooded from me as I heard those words. He cared about me? I didn't know what to think as he reached up to touch my face. Like I said before I froze when he touched me and this time was no different. My heart skipped a beat and sped up ten fold when his hand ran over my cheek and down to the back of my neck. He didn't pull me forward at all, but instead he stepped forward and leaned down to softly place his lips on mine. My mind was buzzing with activity. HE WAS KISSING ME! Wow I wanted this to happen the moment he smiled at me in the woods after we left Truff's. I knew now what my feeling were for him and I was more than happy that he returned them.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself to him, deepening the kiss. My fingers were tangled in his hair and it would probably be difficult to get them out had I wanted to but I was content to leave them there for eternity. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer if that was at all possible. I couldn't believe this was happening. My body was on fire and all I wanted was him. I wanted this to last forever and possibly go further but at that moment I heard a cough...a forced cough.

My eyes flew open and I saw Caspian's wide eyes staring over my shoulder. We quickly pulled away from each other and put space between us and I turned to see who it was, trying to hide my blush. It was Peter and he didn't look to happy. Well as far as I cared it wasn't any of his business, but it was still embarrassing to be caught while we were all over each other like that.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Another short one...sorry. The next will be longer...I promise! HOpe you like!_**

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO BrittneyGlambertAlsoZeldaFan for reviewing all of my chapters in 24 hours! You are awesome! Thanks to everyone else to reviewed, alerted, and faved! You guys rock!**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

To say that I was nervous was a huge understatement. Our small band of troops had already headed out and we now stood waiting for the griffins. I wasn't too keen on flying through the air, but I wasn't too keen on the whole idea anyway so I was damned either way. I was standing next to Caspian while we were waiting and I couldn't keep from flicking my fingers. I did it when I was bored mostly, but this time my nerves were obviously the cause. This whole plan was a mess. I mean it seemed to work in theory, but anything could go wrong and then we would be stuck in the enemy's castle. It was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-

My thoughts were interrupted by Lucy. The smartest of the siblings, I thought.

"Don't be nervous." She said patting my left hand, which was resting on the hilt of one of my swords. "It's a bad idea, but Peter thinks its best." She removed her hand from mine as she looked up at me and I could see fear in her eyes. But I also saw strength and I found that I had more respect for her than I thought. To be able to stand by her brother's decision no matter what. Even though she didn't think it was a good decision, it was still his and she respected it.

"Please don't let anything happen to my brothers and sister?" I couldn't tell her that it was a risk if I wanted to. The way her eyes pleaded with mine I felt myself answer her, but I couldn't control what I said.

"We wont let any harm come to them. I promise." I vaguely wondered if she was a witch and had me under a spell, but I pushed that away as she left me standing there with Caspian.

I looked up at the sound of wings on the air to see the griffins descending upon us. We were almost ready to go and I could not stop fidgeting.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" Caspian asked as he took my hand. I idly looked at my small hand in his larger one before answering.

"Not for all of Narnia." I smiled at his forlorn look and was warmed by his concern. My hand remained in his as I struggled to find something to say to break the thick silence.

"About earlier, in the table room-"

"Come on. We're going." Peter interrupted me and I wanted nothing more than to slap him. This was the second time he's interrupted something between me and Caspian.

"Later." Was all Caspian said before winking at me and pulling me to the griffin that would be carrying me.

* * *

The air was cold on my face as the griffin flew silently though the air. I was trying my hardest to think about anything except how high up we were. Being in the top of a tree was one thing, but this was just down right terrifying.

What if the griffin drops me!

Oh Aslan, I'm scaring myself! Think of something else!

…...Caspian's lips...

I wasn't too surprised that my mind automatically went to him. My mind had barely been off him since the kiss. The kiss was amazing and I was really let down that we couldn't continue and that Peter had interrupted my chance to talk to Caspian about it. There were so many things I needed to know. To tell the truth I was kind of scared to talk to him about it. To me the kiss had meant something more. Something I wanted to do for a while now, but I was afraid that wasn't the case for him. What if he was just nervous and I just happened to be there? What if I'd just been a way for him to take his mind off of things? Ugh, I had to think about something else. Now was upsetting myself for an entirely different reason.

When I finally ascended from my thoughts I noticed the dark outline of the castle and Edmund's light flashing from one of the highest towers. I drew my swords and got ready for the impending fight that I was so nervous for. Caspian swooped down and took out a guard and Susan picked one off with an arrow as we landed. More soldiers emerged from the tower but they went down quickly and silently.

I was slightly caught off guard by the size of the castle now that I was in it. To tell the truth I had never been in the castle before. The closest I've come to something like it was the How and even that slightly reminded me of my cave, which I was now positive I would never see again. And with that thought I was suddenly homesick. My little cave may have been drab, but it was home. I remember mashing certain leaves that Glenstorm told me about to make colors and I drew on the walls all sorts of things like Truff and Trumpkin and any other creatures I came across or I had dreamed about, like lions.

I was sure now that it had been Aslan I dreamed about. Some of the dreams I couldn't remember, only the empty feeling when I woke. Like I lost something that I knew I would never find again. I do remember one where I was a small child and I was walking around on four legs, probably copying him, and he was telling me he was sorry for something that I couldn't remember. I woke up crying and I didn't know why.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay so I was a little off in thinking this one would be longer, but the next one DEFINITELY is longer. _**

**_Thanks to GlamourGirl190, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, BrittneyGlambertAlsoZeldaFan, and Sinattea for reviews. I really appreciate them. So after this chapter it might be a couple of days until I put out another one, but that because I have to go back to work tomorrow. I'll try to get it out by this weekend though. _**

******_I don't own anything that belongs to C.S. Lewis and I'm not making any kind of profit off this._**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Caspian was tapping on the glass window as I dropped down on the ledge beside him and made room for Peter. The height of the ledge stressed me out as I clung to Caspian to keep from toppling from the small space. The warmth emanating from him as I pressed against him was the only reassuring thing while the three of us huddled and waited for Caspian to get the window open. After a little struggle it finally swung open and we clambered in. I was in awe of all the books and writings scattered about. I'd never seen so many books and I found that I wanted to read everyone of them. Truff taught me to read and I would read anything I could get my hands on.

The only bad part about this room was that it looked ransacked. Someone had torn through everything in here, looking for something maybe.

Caspian picked up something from the table and I took his side to look, but I hadn't a clue what this thing was. Round pieces of glass held together by metal. What it was for I couldn't even guess, but this object meant something to Caspian, for he looked up to me in horror then turned his gaze to Peter.

"I have to find him." He stated simply to Peter who seemed to know what he what talking about. This thing belonged to someone?

"You don't have time." Peter argued. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I." Caspian snapped back. Who was he talking about? Whoever it was, they obviously saved Caspian's life and that fact alone made them okay in my book, but I wasn't sure what was even going on.

Peter looked at me for a moment and I think he wanted me to try and convince Caspian not to do it, but I was in the dark on this subject and my confused face must have deterred him so he turned to Susan.

Her eyes pleaded with him.

"You and I can deal with Miraz."

"And we can still get to the gate on time." Caspian reasoned, taking my hand. After a moment of silence he turned and quickly pulled me from the room. I wanted to let the tingles from his touch take over, but we were in a serious situation so I pushed them back. I was still interested in knowing about this guy we were going to look for. What was so important about him? Was he a relative of Caspian's?

In that very moment I realized that I didn't know very much about Caspian at all. Other than he was the prince and his Uncle Miraz was trying to have him killed, I knew nothing about him. But I also realized in that moment that I didn't care. I probably wouldn't care if I didn't even know his name.

I followed Caspian through the castle at such a pace that I wondered if he had the power to know if someone was near. Not once did he stop to see if a guard was coming. He must just know the castle very well. If I lost him I would never get out of this place. I'd lost track of how many turns we'd taken a long time ago. Pretty soon we were underground in the dungeons where there was cell after cell for prisoners to stay in once they'd been caught.

Luckily there was only on guard down here and Caspian knocked him out before the man could even get up from his seat. All the cells that we passed were empty thank goodness except for one and it held the one who we were looking for. Caspian quickly unlocked the door with a set of keys I didn't see him take from the guard and ran to the old man, shoving the keys into my cold hands while I stood there.

To make myself useful I crouched down and quickly unchained the old man as Caspian woke him. I wasn't listening too closely as the man started berating Caspian, but it did catch my attention when the guy mentioned Caspian's father.

"Do not underestimate Miraz as your father did."

Caspian was backed against the wall and I was unsure if this man posed a threat, but the look on Caspian's face stopped me in my tracks. It was shock and outrage. I didn't know if it was at this man or not, but I could tell what he'd said was a large factor.

Did Miraz have something to do with the death of Caspian's father? Did Miraz go as far as to kill his own brother for the throne? Wow it's crazy what some people will do for power.

My heart went out to Caspian, but I could not comfort him now. We had a job to do.

Caspian yanked himself from the man's grip and started for the stairs, but my yell stopped him.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To take care of my Uncle. Stay with the professor, head to the stables and ready some horses for our escape. Be careful." And with that he bolted up the stairs.

"What about the gate? Caspian?" I yelled back, but her was gone. How could he just leave me in a place I was completely unfamiliar with and with someone I didn't even know? And what about getting the gate open? Despite the sinking feeling in my stomach all I could do was follow Caspian's orders and hope it worked out. I turned to the professor as he was exiting the cell.

"My name is Aria and you're the professor. Sorry there is no time for introductions. Where are the stables?" I didn't mean to be rude, but I was in a rush for I feared that our chances for completing this mission had just dropped drastically.

He led the way and I followed and prayed that everything would turn out alright in the end.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okay so I really dropped the ball on this and I'm SO SORRY! I'm literally sick with myself for neglecting all you lovely readers who continue to show support with reviews, alerts, and favs. I really don't deserve you. I know this one is short but the next one is already written. I just have to go over and re-write it and it will be out before the weeks end._  
**

**_I don't own and of this. It belongs to C.S. Lewis. Except Aria...she is mine, but I'm not making money off her. I'm not some kind of OC pimp... :)_**

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

Peter was yelling at me from his horse. Susan was already through the gate on Glenstorm and the Professor was on his way out. I was lucky no soldiers attacked me while I was standing there, because I would not have been able to fight them off. Peter was still yelling in my ear and now he was pulling on my arm, trying to get me to mount the horse he had with him, but I couldn't move. My vision was fixed on one thing. Up on the balcony that over looked the courtyard was my Uncle with one hand full of golden hair while his other hand was gripping Aria's face and forcing her to look my way, and her eyes were what held me. She was yelling at me to go and leave her, but her eyes were scared. She had a large cut from her ear to her collarbone. Her face was dirty except for where the tears poured down her face. My Uncle was yelling at her to shut up, but she refused and he moved his hand to her neck and squeezed, cutting off her cry. She clawed at him and struggled to get free but he shook her viciously and she suddenly stilled. I saw red as I started toward the balcony, but Peter still had a tight grip on me. Miraz had no right to touch her and I would break every one of his fingers for doing so. Fury was flooding my veins and Peter was the only thing stopping me from charging through the castle to get to Aria. I turned with every intention of beating Peter off of me, but despite his hold on me his gaze was locked onto the balcony. I quickly turned back to see if Aria was okay and the look on her face suddenly stopped my struggle. All the fear and worry melted away from her face as she mouthed something to me.

"Run...please."

I couldn't leave her though. I took advantage of Peters distracted state and tore away from him. Before I knew it I was charging through the people. I pushed aside Narnian and Telmarine alike with only one thing on my mind. Aria.

I had to get to her. There was no telling what Miraz would do to her to get information and I couldn't live with that, but Peter caught up to me before I could do anything and with help from someone else they dragged me onto the horse. Before I could jump down Peter's horse took off, taking mine with it and I was helpless as we jumped the gap in the drawbridge. Now I regretted running off in my rage when I heard what Miraz had done. I should have thought it through instead of leaving Aria in a large and unfamiliar place with no one, but the professor. I wanted so badly to know what happened and how they captured her. It would take many guards to take her down unless they snuck up on her which would be a feat in itself.

Nobody would notice when I slipped away later, because I was coming back for Aria and nobody was going to stop me.

**Aria's POV**

Getting to the stables was a slow process seeing as the professor didn't move so fast. I was antsy and nervous being in this place. It was too large for my tastes and I would have been lost if not for the professor. Everything looked the same and I swear that we passed this picture on the wall two times prior.

Finally, after many flights of stairs, we made it to the stables. Again there were no guards roaming about and this troubled me. Surely they couldn't all be on the way to the How?

I let my guard down as we got to the stables and followed the professor's instruction quickly. I never put a saddle on a horse before so I was going slower than I wanted. I moved to another horse when I finished this one, but I went much faster on the new horse. Not only because I knew what to do now, but a loud alarm spurred my hands into a frenzy.

We had either been found out or the gate was now open and our troops were here.

The professor was saddling a black horse in the next stall and when the horse looked at me I realized I had seen him before. This was Caspian's horse that ran past me in the forest. I placed my hand on my now fully saddled horse and looked at the black one.

And this was how it happened. The professor bent over to fasten a buckle and I was day dreaming about when I first found Caspian on the the forest floor and how I never would have guessed what that one moment would do to my future. And then I felt the cold steel on my neck.

I went rigid as I felt hot breath on my ear and another hand grab my arm and wrench it behind me painfully. Panic ran through me, but I kept it in check, for there was nothing I could do while his blade was pressed so firmly to my neck. Any movement on my part would cause him to cut me.

"Got you now girlie." His breath was horrid. "Trying to get horses for your friends?" I just kept quiet. It would be best that way. I just tried to keep my eyes away from the next stall and prayed to Aslan that the professor heard the guard and had enough sense to stay down. "Not anymore. Let's go."

He tugged on me roughly and pulled me from the stables and thankfully the professor stayed put. The guard must have turned to look behind him or something, because the pressure of the knife on my neck lessened and I took that as my chance. I put my foot on the closest thing, which happened to be a wall, and pushed myself backwards into him as hard as I could. It had the desired effect because I caught him by surprise and we both went tumbling backwards. He let go of my arm and dropped his knife in an attempt to catch himself, but I let all my weight fall on him, knocking the air from his lungs, before jumping to my feet to try and run, but a fist to my face stopped me. I felt like my face was broken and the ringing in my ears blocked all other noises out.

Blackness swam into my now doubled vision as I now lashed out at four guards, instead of two, and kicked one in the knee. But as my vision cleared I quickly realized there were in fact four guards, well three now that I'd incapacitated one. I grabbed the knife from the floor and stabbed another in the chest, but I could hear more guards coming and they were beginning to surround me. I slashed at one that reached for me and cut his hand open, but as I did that I was grabbed from behind by two of them and punched in the stomach by another. The air rushed from my lungs as I doubled over, but one of them grabbed my hair and wrenched my head backward. The blade was placed at my neck again and this time they drew blood. I was panicked and furious, but not only at the guards, at my myself. I shouldn't have been so careless as to zone out in the stables!

If they hadn't been doing such a good job of beating me up I would be doing it to myself. I was so stupid! I knew better than to let my guard down! Now what was going to happen? What would they do to me? Well they could torture me all they wanted, because I wouldn't tell them a thing so they'd be better off just killing me. I was worried about what Caspian would do when he found out. I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

I was struggling as much as I could without getting cut any further, but the soldiers would get frustrated and dig the knife into my neck and I would cooperate for a little while. But when the sound of a battle reached my ears I started jerking around to get loose so much that I got a large cut from my ear down to my collarbone, but it wasn't very deep. I was pulled onto a balcony with two other men. One looked to be a high ranking soldier, while the other looked like a royal, just got out of bed, with the strangest beard I've ever seen. They both turned to me as I continued struggling. The one with the strange pointy beard looked from me to the battle below and back to me, before gabbing my hair and the knife from the guard. This guy was so much more rough as I felt some of the hairs separate from my scalp. He dragged me up next to him by the railing so I could see the fight. Horror filled my system as I saw all the fallen Narnians on the ground in the courtyard. I wanted the throw up on this man that held me captive, but I forced it back down my throat as I saw Caspian slashing through soldier after soldier.

How I wanted to call out to him, but I restrained. I couldn't let him see me like this. I was ashamed for being so careless and I couldn't take it if he thought the same. I struggled to get a away more fervently, but when he held me in my place all by himself and shouted at me to be still my body betrayed me and did as he said. I quickly realized that this man was a force to be reckoned with and not to be underestimated.

And then it struck me...this was Miraz. Caspian's Uncle who tried to kill him for the throne.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of him, but I was also too mad at him to care. He was the the person who started this whole thing. My fury outweighed my fear as I yelled at him.

"So you're Caspian's Uncle?"

"That's right."

"We will see you and your whole army fall! Caspian is going to kill you and give the land back to the Narnians." I spat at his feet hoping to seem intimidating, but knowing that I wasn't. He sat the knife down on the rail and grabbed my face roughly and dug his fingers into the bruise I was sure was there from the punch I received earlier. I gasped in pain, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of any more.

"I do not think you are in any position for such threats." He spat at me. Then he smiled an evil smile and a shiver went up my spine. "And neither does he."

He painfully forced my face to look at Caspian who was still fighting, but growing tired. Narnians were falling all around him and the Professor was out there with the horses. Seeing the Professor by himself is what made Caspian look around, realizing I wasn't with him. And that's when he looked up at us and I saw the blood drain from his face and then quickly fill back up again. He looked angry. No he looked furious. I'd never seen him this way and I could only hope it wasn't at me for getting caught. I had to assume he would do something stupid now as I saw the Minotaur holding up the gate and Peter was calling the retreat. Caspian wasn't going. He was still looking at me and Miraz. I'll be damned if he get caught like I was for something stupid, like trying to save me, so I started yelling at him.

"Run Caspian! Get out!" He still stood there. "GO DAMMIT!"

I heard and felt Miraz as he yelled into my ear for me to shut up, but I refused and opened my mouth to yell some more.

"Caspian-" was all I got out before a large hand closed around my neck and it cut me off. Unfortunately it also cut off my air supply. I tried to pull his hand away from my throat so I could breath, but he was too strong. I quickly changed tactics and started struggling and clawing at him to get him to release me. When I made four long scratch marks down his cheek he had enough of my attempt at escape. His jarring shake and the lack of air had me seeing starts so I suddenly halted my movements. I could feel the tears running down my face as I found Caspian in almost the same stop he'd been in the whole time.

"Run...please."

I tried my hardest to plead with my eyes and hoped that he would see it, but I was unsuccessful as he pulled away from Peter and went charging through the people.

The hand released my neck and returned the knife to its place as I stood there gasping for air.

All of a sudden Peter and the Professor descended on Caspian and forced him onto a horse. He struggled against them and tried to jump down but Peter spurred the horse into a sprint and before I knew it they were past the gate and over the drawbridge. My spirits soared at that fact before I was flung backwards into a pillar. I couldn't find it in me to acknowledge the pain as I began laughing. I knew it was a bad idea, but I was just so happy that Caspian and the others had got out that I couldn't help it.

"Take her to a cell. She won't be laughing later." Miraz barked.

I was lost in my thoughts as they dragged me to the cell. I was overly happy that Caspian got out, but I was very saddened about the amount of people who were killed. There were way more losses than there should have been and I wondered what went wrong.

I was pulled from my thoughts as they took my swords, threw me into the very cell we removed the Professor from, and slammed the door. I paced for as long as I could before exhaustion won the battle and I was forced to sit down on the cold stone floor. There was a pile of straw in the corner, but I'm sure it was full of fleas so I stayed away from it. It would have been a relief to find some sleep, I was far too worried about my situation. Plus I was overcome with pain from my injuries that had been previously drowned out by adrenaline. A couple hours passed, but it was still dark out when I snapped awake from my dozing at the sound of keys unlocking my cell.

A cloaked figure slipped from the shadows and made its way into my cell. I couldn't see their face or any features at all until a hand emerged from the cloak and motioned for me to come to the door. It was a woman, this much I could tell from the hand.

I sat there for a moment before slowly making my way to her. She pulled the hood back far enough for me to see that she was dark haired and olive skinned like all Telmarines, but I could tell she was some kind of royalty. She looked scared and unsure of something, but I had no idea what.

"My husband will be down here shortly to fetch you for interrogation." Was this the queen? Could this woman really be married to Miraz?

"I learned somethings about my husband tonight that I did not know before and I do not approve. I'm here to help you escape. I cannot bear to think what he will do to you to get information about the Narnians."

She looked around both ways before opening the door slowly. "I have your weapons, but you must keep your hands behind your back and your mouth shut."

I did as she told me and allowed her to pull me roughly through the dungeon. She barked orders at the only guard that we met on the way out and then we slipped into a secret passage. Luckily the passage led us back to the stables and I could see the sun rising from one of the windows. I went to mount the horse that I saddled earlier, but she stopped me.

"They captured one of the flying creatures. If you can get into the courtyard you can get free. I will do my best to distract the guards from the doors." She motioned to the large double doors at the other end of the stables as she handed me my swords. Then she took me to a large stall that had the griffin strapped down. He started struggling when he saw us until ran over to quiet him down. I quickly cut the ropes and climbed on his back as the lady made her way to the doors. "I won't forget your help." I whispered to her. She smiled and held up her hands signaling for me to give her five minutes and then she slipped through the door. I could hear the guards questioning her and her barking at them for their stupid questions. With her help I suddenly had hope that not all of the Telmarines weren't bad.

"You ready?" I asked the griffin and he just nodded as we charged the door.

I couldn't tell if there were any guards there when we burst through, but it didn't slow us down. As soon as the griffin saw the sky he took flight and I almost fell off as he dodged a couple of arrows.

As we cleared the castle I felt so happy that I bet I could have flown alongside this griffin. I could hear the bells sounding again, but didn't care! I was out and soon I would be with Caspian again!

* * *

_**Please review! More to come shortly!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_I realize now that I'm re-writing this, that this story is really really fluffy. I normally don't do fluffy, but I guess I was just craving some nice clean fluffiness. So I apologize if its sickly sweet or something. Lemme know if I need to lay off the fluff. Please enjoy this chapter! The next one will be out in a couple of days._  
**

**_I don't own anything except Aria and I'm not making money off her._**

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

I was anxious beyond belief. It was mid morning by the time the How came into view and as soon as I saw it I wanted to turn and run. I kept telling myself that we weren't that far from the castle to ease my worries of leaving Aria, but the sight of the How solidified my fear. We were a long ways away from the castle and I wasn't sure when I could slip away unnoticed. Especially with the professor with us. He would do all he could to keep me from going, so he should be the one I watch out for the most when I make my escape.

I had two emotions in me at that time and they took up so much room that nothing else could stay. My first emotion was anger. I was mad at Peter for continuing with the plan when it had so obviously failed. We lost good men tonight, because of him and I was having a hard time laying the blame on anyone else. Yes maybe I was partly the reason the mission had failed, but I wasn't the one who refused to listen to reason and go ahead with a futile attack.

Guilt was my second and more prevalent emotion. I was in a way feeling guilty for causing the mission to fail, but I could not get Aria's scared face out of my head. When I saw my uncle with is hands yanking mercilessly at her hair and roughly forcing her to look at the carnage below her, I knew that she would not have been in this situation had I not left her. It was all my fault that Aria was locked away in that castle right now. It was all my fault that Aria, the woman I...love, could be being tortured for information right now. It was eating me alive from the inside out and I didn't know how much longer I could take this waiting.

I knew I had more than friendly feelings toward Aria and after our kiss I was positive that the feeling went far beyond the realms of just "like." I worried that Aria took that kiss as an act of desperation. Something someone might just do if they thought death could come knocking soon. I was going to tell her after the mission that it had meant so much more to me and now I couldn't. How appropriate that I recognize the feeling as love, now that I cannot tell her. Now that she could be in the most pain she's ever experienced.

I don't know whether it was the realization that I love her or the guilt for leaving her that had this affect on me, but I suddenly felt as if something was crushing my chest and I had to slow down to catch my breath.

We were through the ruins in the field when Lucy came running from the How and she stopped as she saw the troops. We were a poor sight as we slumped and limped our way to the How.

"What happened?"

I didn't say anything, just waited for Peter's answer, but I did not expect what came from his mouth.

"Ask him." He spat at me. Wait, how was this my fault? I didn't do anything wrong here.

"Me?" I questioned, "You could've called it off. There was time."

I stopped walking as I talked and we both ignored Susan's attempt to calm the situation. It had been tense before, but now it was so much worse. I could feel my blood start to boil and I would not back down from this.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." I was not taking the blame for this. I was in no mood to fight. "If you kept to the plan, our soldiers might still be alive and Aria wouldn't have been captured."

I couldn't believe this. As if I wasn't already beating myself up about this whole situation he has to pull that. It was eating me alive that it was my fault Aria was captured, but he just made the pain I felt ten times worse by voicing the reasons for my guilt and laying my mistake out for everyone to see.

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, the soldiers definitely would be alive and Aria would be fine!" I yelled all this as I felt my control slipping. My blood was bubbling with my rage and I was starting to see red.

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." And with that he turned and started to walk away and I was tempted to let him go so this fight could be over with, but I couldn't stop myself as I yelled at him.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." He was getting in my face now and this is when I knew we should stop. Yelling at each other was one thing, but I did not want to get into a fight. I pushed past him with all intentions to go find an empty room and cool down, until Peter started yelling something at my retreating form.

"You, him, your father...Narnia's better off without the lot of you." I couldn't control myself. My vision went red as he mentioned my father and I drew my sword. Peter drew his also, but I was, again, not going to back down, but Edmund's shout stopped us. I tore my eyes away from Peter to see Glenstorm holding the limp form of Trumpkin. They laid him on the ground and we lowered our swords, our fight forgotten, as Lucy ran to the group.

I quickly turned and stormed off as Lucy poured a drop that that potion she has into Trumpkin's mouth. I had to go cool off and think of my plan for slipping off.

**Aria's POV**

It was mid morning by the time we came upon the How. The cold air kept me from falling asleep on the journey and the griffin was slightly agitated at me, because I kept asking if he was alright.

"Ahh...finally. Now you can get some rest, Swiftwing."

"I'm fine. You worry about yourself, Aria, not me."

"But you've been doing all the work. I just sat here."

Other than tired I was fine. The cold air on my face helped keep the swelling down on my cheek, but it was still a deep purple and the cut on my neck stung. Plus I ached all over, but I would be alright. I could handle some sore muscles. I was just really really tired. A centaur saw us coming down to land and sent a messenger inside, to get Caspian hopefully.

I felt my exhaustion level rising as Swiftwing touched down and I slid off his back. I reached up and patted his beak.

"Thank you my friend." He just smiled at me.

"Aria?"

As soon as I heard my name I knew it wasn't Caspian calling. I turned and it was Peter and Trumpkin. They both just stared at me for a moment, probably at how horrible I looked. They met me halfway as I began to make my way towards them and Trumpkin pulled me down for a hug. He seemed to recognize that I did not want to talk. All I wanted to do was see Caspian and go to sleep.

When I stood back up Peter lay a hand on my shoulder as he spoke. "I'm glad you're alright."

I just nodded before I started making my way into the How.

People were doing that thing again, where they would stop what they were doing just stare at me. Maybe they didn't expect me to come back or something. I was startled by Edmund running up to me and Peter.

"There is trouble in the table room. It involves Caspian. Come quick." He said all this between breaths, but Peter and Trumpkin were already running to the table room. I quickly followed and Lucy joined me as we ran.

"Stop!" I heard Peter yell from down the hall and when I reached the room I froze while the others ran straight into the mayhem. A werewolf, a hag, and Nikabrik tried to stop my friends from getting to the other side of the room. Which is what held my attention. Between the two large columns was a wall of ice with the image of a woman, who I immediately recognized as the White Witch. I realized that it wasn't just an image as she reached her hand from her icy prison and held it out to Caspian. He stood there with his hand bleeding freely as he held it up to her and my blood ran cold at the sight.

This couldn't be right. Caspian would never willingly raise the White Witch.

I bolted into the room, ignoring the fighting going on around me as I ran to Caspian's side. He didn't look at me or even move so I turned my attention to the witch. She stopped her movements at the sight of me, but she quickly turned her surprised stare to a sickly sweet smile and I felt the tingle of magic wash over me. My body wanted to calm as my heart tried to slow down and I was almost lost in her eyes, but as quickly as I felt all this I threw it back at her with a loud growl that I didn't even know I could make. I sounded like some kind of animal, but it did the trick because she stood back up straight and Caspian broke from his stupor.

"I see you're not a myth after all, little lioness." She smirked when she saw my confused face, taking pleasure in knowing something I did not. "I didn't believe it when I heard what Aslan did, but here you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Get away from them!" I didn't get my answers as Peter slammed into us, sending us barreling to the ground.

Caspian was coming out of his stupor slowly, but he was clinging to me so I couldn't move and I was forced to watch in horror as Peter fell under the witch's spell.

"No! Peter don't listen to her!"

Time went agonizingly slow as I watched Peter's control slip and he lowered his sword, but just then a sword went through her stomach and the ice shattered all over the room. We all stared up at Edmund who had his sword held high.

"I know. You had it sorted." What he was talking about I didn't know, but I wasn't asking. I was just happy it was over. I was left with a cloud of confusion and an adrenaline high that I was having a hard time coming down from. What was she talking about? Why did she call me lioness? Was it because of the growl that emitted from me when she tried to work her magic on me? There was so many questions that I knew were going to be left unanswered and it was frustrating me.

"Aria?" I felt Caspian's arms tighten around me as he pulled me into a crushing hug. I was vaguely aware that we were still on the ground and everyone else in the room was thankfully beginning to filter out. I wound my arms around his neck and my hands into his hair as I hid my face in the crook of his neck. Thank Aslan I was with him again. I never felt so safe in my life than when I was with him.

His hands were on my back and waist before he moved them up to tangle in my hair. I pulled back to look at him and his face was lit up with what I hoped was joy, but I also saw other emotions. Guilt and concern being the most powerful. I slowly pulled from his embrace and stood helping him up also. His hand held mine as we stood close and he examined me. His eyes flitted to my bruise and the slash on my neck before returning to my eyes.

"Are you okay? I was so worried about you."

"Yes. Other than the obvious injuries I'm fine." I smiled up at him. It was probably a large, silly smile, but I couldn't help it. I was so glad to be back with him.

"I was coming back for you. I promise. I wasn't going to leave you there."

"No need. Your Aunt helped me escape. She isn't happy with your Uncle it seems."

He didn't act like he heard me for he was looking at the cut on my neck. I stiffened as he leaned down and place a light kiss on the cut. I know I would have enjoyed it if the slash wasn't there. Then he wouldn't have to be as gentle as he was being now. He leaned back and did the same to the bruise on my face. My eyes were closed throughout this whole ordeal, trying to keep control of myself and relishing in the feel of his lips on my skin.

"There." He said when he was done. "Better?"

I had definitely forgotten about the dull pain coming from the bruise and the sharp stinging from the cut, but I didn't want him to stop. My breathing got heavier as I spoke my next words.

"I think I busted my lip." I was trying very hard not to smile and hoping very much that he would understand what I meant. He must have, because he smiled and pulled me into a lip crushing kiss. Aslan, I love him.

* * *

_**Well lemme know what you think!**_


End file.
